Ask The Lion King
by Mirrorstar of JediClan
Summary: Do you have questions that you want answered? Ask the LIon King! All your favorite characters are here to answer whatever questions you might have! I don't own any right to Lion King. For entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

1. Ask The Lion King  
1.  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO LION KING. AS FAR AS I KNOW I AM THE FIRST TO DO THIS. FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

Welcome to ask the lion king! Ask any questions you want. This month's characters are Nala, Simba, Scar, Zira, and Nuka! Every month there will be new characters! Hurry up! Zira is getting impatient...

P.S. After 5 questions, I will post them on here! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Ask The Lion King

2.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO LION KING. AS FAR AS I KNOW I AM THE FIRST TO DO THIS. FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

From: WTF123  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Alright, question for Nala: Have you seen how grossly you're depicted on the internet?

*Nala steps forward with her usual grace* Yes. It is really annoying that people would say things about me that aren't true. When you are something totally different than what people have made you out to be, you feel like clawing them. I would suggest that they need to search me on google and find out everything about me before trying to imitate me. *steps back*

From: DERP (Guest)

Zira : were you a male lion at one point?

*Zira snarls loudly and claws her way past Scar, who just happened to be in her way* Tell that to my face!

Me: Zira, calm down and answer the question.

*Zira growls but sits down, calmer. *  
No. I was never ever ever ever ever a male lion. But when your Parents hate you and mistreat you, and you get kicked out of your own Pride for still feeling loyalty to the old leader, you learn to be tough.  
*raises her striped muzzle proudly and steps back, glaring at Simba accusingly*

AN: I know I said 5 reviews, but I love surprises! But from now on I'm serious. I need three question reviews before posting your answers. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Ask The Lion King

2.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO LION KING. AS FAR AS I KNOW I AM THE FIRST TO DO THIS. FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!**

From;  
Ask The Lion King

2.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO LION KING. AS FAR AS I KNOW I AM THE FIRST TO DO THIS. FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!

From;

Unknown (Guest)

Unknown:For vitani did you love anyone apart from kopa? And who are your real parents? Cause i've read scar r*** nala, Zira found you as a cub or Simba and nala. And sarafina who is nala's real dad? And did you have feelings for muffasa or scar (taka) and sarabi did you come from another pride or were you born at pride rock? And sarafina and sarabi how did you two meet and become best friends and why did you want Simba and nala to marry each other? And kula who are your parents and who do you love? And mheetu who is you dad and who is older you or nala and who do you like and why are there hardly any fanfictions about you? And does anyone else have any brothers or sisters? :) :) :D :D 3 3

...

*Vitani, Sarafina, Sarabi, Kula, Mheetu, and Mufasa step away from ye crowd of lions *

Vitani- No. I could never love anyone but Kopa. I didn't care that he was my mother's enemy's cub or not. He was my one and only true love. *ignores the icy glare Zira is giving her* My parents? Wow so you don't know? My birth mother is Zira. My father... Well he was a rogue. Zira is where I get my temper from. And she is the best mother I could have had, giving our living conditions.

Sarafina- Not that it's any of your business, but Nalas father was Scar. She has his eyes, mixed with mine. Nala has always known who her father was, though Scar himself didn't know. I had to protect her from him. And yes, there was a time in my life that I truly loved Scar. He was romantic and charming. He wasn't the fool of a failed king he is now.

*Scar jumps out of the crowd, eyes wide* " 'Fina you could have told me Nala was my daughter! She would have been taken care of and-"

"Too late Scar." Nala growled.

Me: guys, back to your places.

Sarafina- But those days are over.

*Zira growls angrily* I thought I was the only one worthy of your attention!

Me: ZIRA! Go back to your spot and shut up and lay down! That was in the past! Scar could've gotten mad at you because of the rogue, but he hasn't.

*Zira goes back and lays down *

Sarabi: I was born at Pride Rock. I, like Nala, was already betrothed to Simba. I'm not going to go I to detail about Sarafina's background, but we just automatically became friends. As for Nala and Simba, Rafiki actually had a hand in that part. Besides that, it was perfect.

Kula: (I don't know much about him) my parents were rogues, okay? But don't judge me for my background. And there's no lioness in this world for me.

Mheetu: I don't know who my father is. And I am older than Nala, by a few seconds. As for the fanfictions, I guess it would be because people don't know much about me.

Mufasa: well obviously my brother is Scar.

From: Guest

..,...

:First, nice writing. Er, on to questions-

This one is for Nuka.

Do you ever want to punch Scar for choosing Kovu over you?

Now here's on for Scar.

Why do you have so many, ahem, girl problems? I mean, you tried to get Nala at one point, then there are superstitions about you and Sarafina, and of course Zira believes she is your girlfriend even though you're probably just using her... so I guess I'm just asking this: are you a player?

Nuka: At times, yeah! I mean of course! Scar isn't even his real father! Termites! *bites at a hind leg*

Me: Nuka...

Nuka: *stops biting* Many times though I shoved past my jealousy to be proud of him.

Scar: I didn't know Nala was my daughter then! And then it was only because I needed a heir to take the throne! And 'Fina was just the prettiest lioness, since Mufasa took Sarabi for himself. and she also was the only lioness that would acknowledge my attentions. After that rejection, I turned to Zira because she was like me. Shes my mate and i loved her! And I still love her.

From: WTF123

...

Question for Kovu: Are you aware of how many fangirls go crazy for you?

...

Kovu: *smiles* No I was not aware of that but they should know I have eyes only for one lioness alone. *grins at Kiara*

From: Roka (Guest)

...

Zira your colors are so similar to Sarabi, are either of you related?

Scar When did you appoint Kovu to be your heir and is Vitani yours?

Every lion but Simba, did you ever think about eating Timon and Pumbaa on principle that they are annoying on some level? Simba you may answer if the answer is yes. I thought about it alot.

...

Zira: I would certainly hope not!

Scar: Before he was born. Soon after I was king.

Scar and Zira: YEEEEESSSS!

Every other lion: No!

From: Guest

...,...

:Question for Kiara- have you and Kovu done it yet?

...

Kiara: Maybe. *blushes and glances at Kovu, who winks at her*

From: Summer Storm x (Guest)

Simba : Did you and Nala have any other friends to play with as cubs?

Simba : Did you ever meet any other lions in the jungle?

Vitani : Are you Scar's daughter?

Kovu : Who was your real father? Was Zira even your real mother?

Kovu : Are you and Vitani litter mates? Or siblings at all for that matter?

Vitani : Could Tama and Tojo possibly be your real parents?

Nala : Did Scar ever try and seduce you?

Nala : Who was your real father? What did he look like?

Kiara : Are you pregnant yet?

Kovu : Did you ever actually meet Scar?

Scar : Did you love Sarabi or Sarafina at one point?

Scar : How did you get your scar?

...

Simba: Well yeah but we were best friends. And no, there was no other lion in the jungle that I met, besides Nala.

Vitani: No.

Kovu: A rogue. Yes, Zira is my real mother, thus answers the question that Tani is my sister.

Vitani: Yea I look like them but no their not my real parents.

Nala: Yes. Scar is my father.

Kiara: I don't know yet. Maybe.

Scar: I loved Sarafina. And my father gave it to me.

AN: WOW! So many reviews! Thanks guys! Keep 'em coming!

)  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Unknown:For vitani did you love anyone apart from kopa? And who are your real parents? Cause i've read scar r*** nala, Zira found you as a cub or Simba and nala. And sarafina who is nala's real dad? And did you have feelings for muffasa or scar (taka) and sarabi did you come from another pride or were you born at pride rock? And sarafina and sarabi how did you two meet and become best friends and why did you want Simba and nala to marry each other? And kula who are your parents and who do you love? And mheetu who is you dad and who is older you or nala and who do you like and why are there hardly any fanfictions about you? And does anyone else have any brothers or sisters? :) :) :D :D 3 3  
...

*Vitani, Sarafina, Sarabi, Kula, Mheetu, and Mufasa step away from ye crowd of lions *

Vitani- No. I could never love anyone but Kopa. I didn't care that he was my mother's enemy's cub or not. He was my one and only true love. *ignores the icy glare Zira is giving her* My parents? Wow so you don't know? My birth mother is Zira. My father... Well he was a rogue. Zira is where I get my temper from. And she is the best mother I could have had, giving our living conditions.

Sarafina- Not that it's any of your business, but Nalas father was Scar. She has his eyes, mixed with mine. Nala has always known who her father was, though Scar himself didn't know. I had to protect her from him. And yes, there was a time in my life that I truly loved Scar. He was romantic and charming. He wasn't the fool of a failed king he is now.

*Scar jumps out of the crowd, eyes wide* " 'Fina you could have told me Nala was my daughter! She would have been taken care of and-"

"Too late Scar." Nala growled.

Me: guys, back to your places.  
Sarafina- But those days are over.  
*Zira growls angrily* I thought I was the only one worthy of your attention!

Me: ZIRA! Go back to your spot and shut up and lay down! That was in the past! Scar could've gotten mad at you because of the rogue, but he hasn't.  
*Zira goes back and lays down *

Sarabi: I was born at Pride Rock. I, like Nala, was already betrothed to Simba. I'm not going to go I to detail about Sarafina's background, but we just automatically became friends. As for Nala and Simba, Rafiki actually had a hand in that part. Besides that, it was perfect.

Kula: (I don't know much about him) my parents were rogues, okay? But don't judge me for my background. And there's no lioness in this world for me.

Mheetu: I don't know who my father is. And I am older than Nala, by a few seconds. As for the fanfictions, I guess it would be because people don't know much about me.

Mufasa: well obviously my brother is Scar.

From: Guest  
..,...

:First, nice writing. Er, on to questions-

This one is for Nuka.

Do you ever want to punch Scar for choosing Kovu over you?

Now here's on for Scar.

Why do you have so many, ahem, girl problems? I mean, you tried to get Nala at one point, then there are superstitions about you and Sarafina, and of course Zira believes she is your girlfriend even though you're probably just using her... so I guess I'm just asking this: are you a player?

Nuka: At times, yeah! I mean of course! Scar isn't even his real father! Termites! *bites at a hind leg*  
Me: Nuka...  
Nuka: *stops biting* Many times though I shoved past my jealousy to be proud of him.

Scar: I didn't know Nala was my daughter then! And then it was only because I needed a heir to take the throne! And 'Fina was just the prettiest lioness, since Mufasa took Sarabi for himself. and she also was the only lioness that would acknowledge my attentions. After that rejection, I turned to Zira because she was like me. Shes my mate and i loved her! And I still love her.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
From: WTF123  
...

Question for Kovu: Are you aware of how many fangirls go crazy for you?

Kovu: *smiles* No I was not aware of that but they should know I have eyes only for one lioness alone. *grins at Kiara*

From: Roka (Guest)  
...

Zira your colors are so similar to Sarabi, are either of you related?

Scar When did you appoint Kovu to be your heir and is Vitani yours?

Every lion but Simba, did you ever think about eating Timon and Pumbaa on principle that they are annoying on some level? Simba you may answer if the answer is yes. I thought about it alot.

...  
Zira: I would certainly hope not!

Scar: Before he was born. Soon after I was king.

Scar and Zira: YEEEEESSSS!

Every other lion: No!  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

From: Guest  
...,...

:Question for Kiara- have you and Kovu done it yet?

...  
Kiara: Maybe. *blushes and glances at Kovu, who winks at her*  
$$$$$$$$$$$

From: Summer Storm x (Guest)  
-

Simba : Did you and Nala have any other friends to play with as cubs?  
Simba : Did you ever meet any other lions in the jungle?  
Vitani : Are you Scar's daughter?  
Kovu : Who was your real father? Was Zira even your real mother?  
Kovu : Are you and Vitani litter mates? Or siblings at all for that matter?  
Vitani : Could Tama and Tojo possibly be your real parents?  
Nala : Did Scar ever try and seduce you?  
Nala : Who was your real father? What did he look like?  
Kiara : Are you pregnant yet?  
Kovu : Did you ever actually meet Scar?  
Scar : Did you love Sarabi or Sarafina at one point?  
Scar : How did you get your scar?

Simba: Well yeah but we were best friends. And no, there was no other lion in the jungle that I met, besides Nala.

Vitani: No.

Kovu: A rogue. Yes, Zira is my real mother, thus answers the question that Tani is my sister.

Vitani: Yea I look like them but no their not my real parents.

Nala: Yes. Scar is my father.

Kiara: I don't know yet. Maybe.

Scar: I loved Sarafina. And my father gave it to me.

**_AN: WOW! So many reviews! Thanks guys! Keep 'em coming!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ask The Lion King

4.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO LION KING. AS FAR AS I KNOW I AM THE FIRST TO DO THIS. FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!**

From: Unknown (Guest)  
-

Unknown:Yay! Thank you for answering my questions and muffisa do you ever wish you werent a prince? Or a king? And do you wish you had a little sister? Or simba do you wish you had a sister? Kiara did you always want to be a queen when you were little or not really? And if you could all be humans would you? And if you could change animals would you? Kiara were there any other cubs for you to play with?

Mufasa: No. I was satisfied to be King. And sometimes. But other times no, because Scar was a troublemaker.

Kiara: when I was little, I didn't want to be King. But my Father helped me to understand that just like I can't change the fact that I'm a lion, I can't change that I have royal blood and I would be Queen.

All: No.

All: No.

Kiara: No. That's why I played with Kovu.  
$$$$$$$$$$

From: Unknown (Guest)  
-

Unknown:Muffsa if you were a twin would you and your twin rule or just the oldest one? And all of you lionesses what attracted you to you mate and what do you love about them? And all you lions the same question? And how did you all meet you counterpart?

Mufasa: Only the eldest would rule.

All: They loved us.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$

From: Unknown (Guest)  
-

Unknown:Scar how did you meet the hyenas and how old were you all when you meet? And uru did any other male cubs have a Crush on you and were you close to your parents and who are your parents and who are you the closest too? Did you favor taka and was Muffsa favored by his dad? And who was the first to live in pride rock? Was there a pride before pride rock?

Scar: When I ran away, they took me in.  
(I don't know anything about Uru so sorry but I can't answer those questions. $

Unknown:Nala if scar is your father, how are you and simba mates? Wouldn't you be cousins? :):D 3 3 :D :) :3 :3

...…  
Nala: Lions don't recognize family relations like humans. We count litter mates. Not cousins. Occasionally we will recognize an Uncle or Aunt but other than that we don't recognize family relations.

From: DarthRushy (Guest)  
-

DarthRushy:Are Kopa and Asante secretly going out?

...  
Kopa: No. I could only love Tani.

From: almondbutter  
-

I have one for simba why didn't you kill zira for harming kopa?

For zira: what if I told you kopa was alive?

For scar: Does kopa being larger than mohatu or mufasa scare you?

For kopa: Now that youre back youre getting the throne right?

Simba: you wouldn't take kopa's birthright away from him would you he is your son after all

Simba: of course I wouldn't. It's not right to kill anyone unless its an accident and on self defense. Which doesn't mean you should try to kill someone in self defense. A wise lion will be merciful on all his enemies and opponents.

Zira: I didn't kill him. I made certain to not kill him. *sheathes and unsheathes claws* I already knew he was still alive. Because I nurtured him back to health.

Scar: no. I have no quarrel with him.  
So many reviews! Thanks guys! Keep 'em coming!

Kopa: I don't think I'm needed to take the throne. It's in very capable paws.

Simba: the throne rightfully belongs to Kiara and Kovu now. We already had the ceremony for them to be the Royal Couple. And at Kopa's personal request, we kept it that way. He disappeared when he was little you know. And before Kiara was even born.

**_AN: thank you all for reviewing! I am having fun answering all your questions! Just keep it T rated! :) and if I didn't answer your question, lease repost it!_**


End file.
